A Fairy Again
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Lucy transfers back to Fairy Tail after moving away many years ago. She starts to get bullied, but will our favorite Rouge student come to save the day? (RoLu [RougexLucy] hinted) (NaLu [NatsuxLucy] also hinted) (LaMir [LaxusxMira] heavily mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hallo Loves! I would just like to say, Rouge is OOC because he is more comfortable around Lucy than with anyone else.**

* * *

><p>I slipped my hoodie and jeans and sighed.<p>

"I don't want to go to school," I moaned to myself.

"Too bad," I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "You're going and that's final."

"What if people recognize me?" I groaned.

"Then you'll have some friends," I heard her say, "For once," she added in a grumble.

"I heard that, you know!" I whined. So what if I didn't have friends most of the time? The last real friends that I had were the ones at the Fairy Tail schools over eight years ago. One day, we moved and I didn't have the courage to tell anyone, so I left my friends completely and utterly in the dark.

I secretly hoped they wouldn't recognize me, if they did, I would have to answer endless questions I wasn't up for. But the person I was most scared about recognizing me was Natsu Dragneel. We were kind of a 'thing' before I moved. Not official, but it was just kind of _there_.

I popped some toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter. I reassured myself no one would remember me because I went through this phase in middle school where I died my hair black for most of the time. That's what color it was when I moved. I _really,_ _really_ didn't want anyone to recognize me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the toaster popping. I hummed as I spread butter on the bread and stuck the corner in my mouth. I chewed it carefully. I glanced at the clock and nearly choked on my food. I was almost late.

"Ma, I'm out!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and car keys and ran out the door; I heard my mother's faint voice call out a farewell to me. I climbed in my Tesla Motors Model S car. I didn't bother to get the keys out of my pocket, but pressed a button and the car silently turned on. I tore out of the drive way and made my way to Fairy Tail High. I drove through the parking lot, attracting a lot of stares because of my amazing car. Mavis, I loved this thing! I parked the amazing, silent, electric car and got out. I pulled my hoodie up over my golden hair and reached for my school bag inside of the car. I silently walked into the school, ignoring all of the stares bestowed graciously upon me by the students of this school. I popped the last bite of toast I still hadn't finished in my mouth and wiped my hands on my jeans. I pulled out my ear buds connected to my iPod out of my pocket and tucked them in my ear. I pulled out the device and picked random song. Music blasted in my ears as I made my way to the principal's office. Principal Makarov was my grandfather, he said I could just go and pick my schedule up from him before I went to class.

"Gramps?" I called as I opened the door. I pulled out my ear buds and replaced them back in my pocket. I saw no one in there, but I did see my schedule on the desk, so I snatched it up and went across the hall to a different door. I opened it without knocking because it was the Vice-Principal, Laxus' office. Laxus was my older-by-seven-years brother. I walked in the office and froze. I hurried out and closed the door, a newly scarred girl. Laxus had MiraJane, his secretary/fiancé up against his desk, kissing her vigorously. I stared at the door, my eye twitching slightly. Do I pop in again and apologize for interrupting them, or do I pretend I never saw anything?

"Lucy?" I heard a voice inside, muffled by the door. There was shuffling and other noises coming inside before the door opened; I was still in my trance, so I didn't notice a hand being waved in front of me. "Lu?" I vaguely herd my brother's voice before fainting.

I woke up later in the nurse's office. I looked around the office to see a tall blond man standing by the door. He was looking through a phone, so he didn't see me wake up.

"Oi, next time you decide to make out with my future sister in law, lock the damn door," I told him as I got up off the bed. His head snapped up to me.

"You should knock," He stated.

"Lock the door and I would," I shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lu," he rolled his eyes. He glanced at the clock and back to me. "You should get to class," he nodded to the clock. I followed his gaze.

"But they started thirty minutes ago," I observed.

"You're the Principal's granddaughter and the Vice-Principal's sister, do you think they will really care?" He lifted up his eyebrows.

"I guess not…" I said, a small smile creeping up my face. "Gotta to class now then," I said as I neared the door.

"Here's your schedule," He handed me a stack of papers which I accepted and looked over them.

I took off running towards my class. I knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door after a minute.

"Yes?" She looked very irritated by my interruption.

"Sorry I'm late," I smiled sheepishly at her from under my hood.

"If you're going to play hooky, you may as well miss the whole class!" She exclaimed. I opened my mouth a bit at her yelling at me. I quickly closed my mouth and puffed out my chest a bit.

"Well I'm sorry if I was in the nurse's office until a few minutes ago," I replied.

"And why, pray tell were you in the nurses office?" she scoffed. I lifted my eyebrows at her. I flicked down my hood and stared her down straight in the eyes.

"Truth be told, I fainted because of reasons you don't need to know!" I spat.

"If you're going to give me such bad excuses, you could at least deliver the lies better!" she scowled at me. That was my last straw.

"That's it; I'm taking this to Gramps!" I exclaimed. The disgust in her face was clear as day.

"I will not allow you to address Makarov-sensei with such a disrespectful name!" She grabbed my wrist and drug me down the halls. I struggled to get out of her grip but couldn't. She finally let me go when we were in front of Makarov's office. She knocked on Makarov's while I did the same on Laxus' door.

"What?" the doors opened at the same time and a tall blond man appeared in one and a short old man in the other.

"This woman forcefully grabbed my wrist and dragged me up here!" I told my brother.

"This young lady interrupted my class right in the middle and started spouting lies by the dozen because of her absence and she even called you Gramps!" She told Makarov as Laxus and I listened to her complaint.

"I came in the middle of class because I walked in on something I wish I hadn't and fainted! I was in the nurse's office, not ten minutes ago! And I only called him Gramps because this man is my Grandfather!" I shouted at her. It looked like she realized her mistake, because she froze, and then switched her gaze between Laxus and me then Makarov and me.

"I apologize deeply," She bowed very low.

"Mrs. Furakawa, you know forcefully putting a hand on a student is technically illegal, don't you?" Laxus asked. I stared up at him; it looks like he found a key point in the conversation. The woman froze and turned to me.

"Yes, but she—"

"It doesn't matter what the child did, it is illegal and should not be done under any circumstances." Makarov stated.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to hand in your resignation letter," Laxus told her. I looked at the floundering woman and then between my two relatives.

"It wasn't that bad," I said, waving my hands.

"Doesn't matter," Laxus said, "This is not the first time this has happened. This is the last strikeout." Laxus put a hand on my shoulder and steered me down the hall. "Gramps, I'm taking her back to class," he called over his shoulder, but Gramps had already taken the woman into his office. Laxus and I walked down the empty halls, our shoes clicking on the tile floor. When we got back to class I flicked my hood back up and Laxus opened the door for me. I walked into the deathly silent class. Everyone was staring at me and my brother who followed me in. "This is Lucy, she'll be in your class from now on, treat her kindly," he told everyone. "Go sit over there." He pointed to a seat by a black haired boy.

"Hey, Sparky," I turned and whispered up to him, "What about the teacher?"

"Well, since you decided to make us fire one of them, I will be subbing today," He said as he moved to the front of the desk. "Now get your butt over there!" He pointed over to my assigned seat. I saluted and took my seat by the boy. A girl with blue hair lifted her hand in the air, "Yes?" Laxus raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"Um… Well… I was wondering what happened to Mrs. Furakawa…" The girl asked quietly.

"Mrs. Furakawa no longer works at this school, I will be substituting today." He told everyone. "Today's a free day!" he declared as he sat back in his chair. Everyone was still as they stared at him.

"But why doesn't she work here anymore?" The boy beside me asked. I shrunk down in the seat a little.

"She laid a hand on a student," Laxus answered. Everyone's gazes turned to me. I shrunk even lower in the seat.

"May I have a bathroom pass, La- Ahem, Excuse, me, Mr. Dreyer?" I shot my hand up. He looked at me carefully before nodding. I stood up to get it. He handed it to me as I passed the teacher's desk. Once I was outside, I shot off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Okay, I might've lied when I said I didn't have any friends… I have four really close friends. I met them in school. Their names were Rouge, Sting, Yukino and Minerva.

Once I was to the bathrooms, I got my phone out. I typed a quick text and sent it. I swear it wasn't one minute before I got a reply.

_Rouge: You okay?_

_ Me: Nope, I just got a teacher fired!_

_ Rouge: **slow clap** and everyone tells me I'm terrible..._

_ Me: Shut up! It wasn't really my fault…_

_ Rouge: Then whose was it?_

_ Me: I'll tell you later, I gotta get back to class._

_ Rouge: M'kay, I'll call you later._

_ Me: Bye! _

_ Rouge: Everyone says bye._

_ Me: Tell 'em I said not to get anyone fired, it sucks!_

_ Rouge: Lol, sure thing, see ya later!_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and sighed. I stared off to the classroom. I opened the door and walked in. The room, which was quite loud while ago, went quiet once more. I stiffly walked over to the teacher's desk and gave the pass back to Laxus. He took it and smirked at me.

"Your first day isn't going so well," He observed.

"You're supposed to be concerned by that, _Oniichan_," I glared at him before returning to my seat. I pulled my hoodie over my head more and slumped in my seat. I could _feel_ the stares boring into me. To distract myself, I pulled out my phone and sent a text out. I quickly got a reply.

_Rouge: What happened to going to class?_

_ Me: I forgot it's a free day…_

_ Rouge: Why? _

_ Me: Because I got the teacher fired._

_ Rouge: Lol, oh yeah, so who's the sub?_

_ Me: Laxus._

_ Rouge: So your brother's babysitting you?_

_ Me: I said shut up!_

_ Rouge: yup, I read you._

_ Me: Lol, dork._

_ Me: Oh my goodness, everyone is staring at me! *Cries*_

_ Rouge: You can't help you're so hot ;)_

_ Me: I'm going to start talking to Sting if you don't quit it! __L:_

_ Rouge: Can't I call my best friend hot?_

I couldn't help but blush as the comment. I was about to reply when I felt something heavy on my shoulder.

"What'cha doin'" I looked over to see the raven haired boy leaning his chin on my shoulder. I put my phone protectively against my chest.

"None of your business!" I exclaimed as I shrugged him off my shoulder.

"Take it easy, I just wanted to know what made you blush," He told me. I scowled at him.

"Like I said, none of your business," I told him before I returned to my phone, which had dinged, signaling I had a text message. I turned in my seat do I was angled away from the boy and read my message.

_Sting: So… I heard you got a teacher fired! Congrats!_

_ Me: I hate you, Sting._

_ Sting: Ouch, you hurt me right here!_

I giggled at the mental picture. I could just _see_ him pound his chest with his fist, right over his heart.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" The boy asked. I glared at him before dragging my chair next to Laxus' desk, with everyone staring and sat down in it and went back to talking to Sting.

_ Me: Good! Now leave me alone! I'm in class!_

_ Sting: I thought you have a free day because you got a teacher fired…_

I groaned. I put my phone in front of Laxus so he could read the text.

"News spreads fast," He observed.

"Because Rouge can't keep his dang mouth shut," I grumbled.

"You told a Saber?" His eyebrows rose. Most of the class quieted at the mention of a student from Fairy Tail High's rival school, Sabertooth high.

"My best friend," I corrected him. Some people gasped and others glared. I was about to address the matter further when my phone rang. I unlocked it and saw I had a new message. I opened the message and smiled.

_ Rouge: I'll take that as a no?_

_ Me: Nope, you can say it all you want. No one else will._

_ Rouge: Yeah right, I bet you'll get a boyfriend by the end of the day._

_ Me: I bet you twenty dollars you're wrong._

_ Rouge: Fine, you're on!_

I smirked at the thought of getting twenty dollars from Rouge.

I lifted up my phone and took a quick picture of some of the glares being sent my way and sent it to Rouge.

_Me: As you can see, I'm not very popular._

_ Rouge: Damn, was it a favorite teacher or something?_

_ Me: Nope, 'tis because of you._

_ Rouge: Me?_

_ Me: Yes, Saber, I am a Fairy now._

_ Rouge: Oh….. Lol, its Romeo and Juliet._

_ Me: If you start hitting on me Rouge, I swear to Mavis…_

_ Rouge: What? What could you possibly threaten me with?_

_ Me: I'll tell Laxus L:_

_ Rouge: Fine… Fine…_

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I smirked to myself and hoped no one could see under my hoodie.

"Hey, Lu," Laxus called to catch my attention. I looked over to him.

"Hmm?"

"Mom invited me and Mira over for dinner tonight," he informed me. I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay! Good, you don't come over often enough!" I scolded. "Ma wants you to, but you always say no."

"This time she talked to Mira," he said.

I suppressed a giggle. "The Great Lightning Dragon is tamed by the She Devil!" I laughed at him while I pounded a fist against the desk. Everyone was staring at us once more, some were laughing at me.

"Would you quit it?" he hissed.

"Okay, okay," I wiped a tear from my eye, and then busted out laughing again. Before he could get onto me again, the bell rang.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here, you brat," he hissed at me as I went to go gather my things.

"You're starting to sound like Gramps," I told him as I neared the door. "See ya, Oniichan!" I blew a kiss at him. He scowled at me as I ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again! How was it? *shuffles nervously*  
><strong>

**This is my first time writing a two-shot so...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time Loves-**

** Ally-chn Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

* * *

><p>I found out news spreads quickly through this new school. It was only lunch and I was on the receiving end on many glares. I got a tray of food and looked around the cafeteria. There were no empty tables, so I took my tray down the halls of the school. I balanced my tray with one hand on my hip and knocked on Laxus' office door. I heard a faint 'come in' from inside, so I eased open the door and walked in with my tray of food.<p>

"Yo," I greeted as I plopped down on one of the leather chairs opposite. Of Laxus and Mira, who sat on his lap, eating a salad.

"How has your day gone so far, Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Terrible," I snorted, "I got a teacher fired this morning and nobody likes me because of it!" I declared as I stuffed some sour cream and onion chips in my mouth.

"Are you sure, Lucy? Nobody really liked Mrs. Furakawa," she told me.

"Then why wouldn't they like me?" I pouted, slumping in my chair.

"It's because you're all 'buddy buddy' with the Sabers." Laxus stated.

I looked at him carefully, "Well, if they don't like me because of who I hang out with, then, forget them! I'll stick with the Sabers!"

"I wouldn't say that around here," Laxus told me, "These kids are crazy competitive with the Sabers. The will eat you alive."

I snorted, "I'd like to see them try,"

"No Lucy, he's right," Mira warned me, "I'd keep your friendship with the Sabertooth students under wraps and make some new friends here!" she smiled warmly.

"Sorry Mir, but I value my friendship with them too much to throw it away just because of the possibility of getting bullied. And if I did get bullied," I changed the subject, just a tick, "I would just transfer back to Sabertooth!" I declared and took a sip of my water.

"I would hate to see you leave when you just got here, Lucy," Mira frowned.

"It's okay, Mir, I won't get bullied," I said confidently, "And if I do… Well… I pity them," I smirked. "I gotta go, I have to call a friend," I told them as I arose from my chair, I slipped the phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear after dialing a certain person's number. I was taking the tray back to the cafeteria when he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Rouge," I smiled as I heard his voice.

_"What's up, Luce?"_

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner." I told him.

_"Oh really?"_ I could almost _feel_ him smirking on the other line.

"Yes, don't get a swelled head, Mom invited Laxus and Mira over for dinner, and I am confident they will only be talking about 'wedding things'" I groaned as I opened the cafeteria door.

_"Laxus kind of hates me,"_ Rouge reminded me.

"Well, he can take it out on you with Halo," I said.

_"Why, would he be playing with us?"_

"Most likely," I sighed, "He doesn't exactly like planning his wedding, he says he'd rather elope," I dumped and put my tray away.

_"But, it doesn't sound like you like to help plan their wedding either," _Rouge observed.

"Nope," I told him, "I'd rather they elope too,"

_"You're supposed to be all over this and love every bit of it as a girl,"_ Rouge said.

"Nope, I'm going to elope someday too," I mused, "Weddings are just a huge waste of money for something that only lasts a few hours."

_"You realize weddings are supposed to last a life time, right?"_

"The _ceremony_ only last a few hours," I corrected myself.

_"But the memories are forever, though,"_ It sounded like he was pouting.

"Fine… We'll have a moderate sized one and then run away where no one can find us for a few months," I compromised.

_"We?"_

"Well, a promise is a promise, isn't it?" I smiled.

_"You realize we were only ten at the time, right?"_ he sounded a little panicked, to be honest.

Rouge and I were really close since I transferred to SaberTooth. Once I joked about us marrying and he totally took it serious. He promised I would fall in love with him someday and marry him. I might love him, but I'm not so sure it's like _that_.

"I was only kidding, Rouge, calm down," I laughed as the bell rang, "you hear that?"

_"The dreaded sound that rips my fiancé away from me? Yes."_

"I told you I was only kidding," I rolled my eyes.

_"Yes, yes, goodbye for now, my Love,"_ I heard him making a kissing noise before he hung up. I took the phone from my ear and looked at it for a second.

"I'm gonna kill him."

The rest of the day went smoothly until at the end of the day, a group of girls pulled me aside to the back of the school and beat me up, saying I was, ahem, SaberTrash. They left me beaten and bruised at the back of the school. I contemplated calling Gram, aka Porlyusica, my grandmother, but decided against it, since she would call mom or Laxus, or Gramps.

Instead, I limped myself to my car, my head held high as I passed through a crowd of students, most of them giggling and laughing at me. I groaned when I got to my car. There was trash all over my beautiful car. I thanked Mavis for the bullet proof windows that my dad had installed, because, I'm sure the windows would have been smashed. I also thanked Mavis that the tires weren't slashed. I looked curiously at a small group of students wiping some of the muck off. There was the raven haired boy and the blue haired girl from earlier; there was also a cerulean haired boy and there was a boy with pink hair and a few others. When they saw me, they all bolted off in several directions.

I looked after them curiously and then limped to the driver's side door of my car and got in. I pushed the button and took off, almost hit a few people, but hey, that's beside the point. I drove into my drive way and thanked Mavis that Mom wasn't home yet. I quickly got out of my car and went inside. I ran upstairs as fast as I could without causing myself any more pain. I changed into a new set of clothes, which was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt to hide my bruises. Thankfully, they didn't hit my face, so I still had my stunning looks. I chuckled; I'm not _that_ good looking…

After I got dressed, I went outside to wash my beautiful car off. As I turned on the water hose, a sleek, black sports car pulled into the driveway. I smiled as I saw the vehicle.

"What happened to your car?" Rouge asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Well, the Fairies still believe I'm a Saber, so they treat me like one," I told him as I started to spray streams of water onto the silver vehicle.

"I see," he rolled up his jean pant legs and grabbed a sponge from a bucket of nearby sudsy water. "Why did you tell them you used to be a Sabertooth student?"

"My idiot brother basically announced it to the whole damn school," I said, "You're early, by the way,"

"Well, you never told me a time," he started to scrub some dried egg off the metal surface. "So I just came after school."

"Oh sorry," I mumbled as I took up a sponge to join the attack on the filth on my precious baby. If you can't tell, I kind of _love_ my car.

About an hour later, Laxus and Mira arrived. Mom arrived about a half an hour after them. Laxus, Rouge and I snuck off to the basement as Mira and my mom prepared dinner. My basement is only the best basement in the history of basements. There were cushions and gamer chairs everywhere and on the far wall was a huge wide screen tv with almost every game system imaginable hooked up to it. At the current moment, the boys and I were playing Halo. Rouge and I were on a team and we were losing miserably.

"No!" I screeched, "No! Rouge, you idiot, how could you let him do that?! You had that! How?!" I tackled him and yelled in his face. After a few minutes of blowing off steam, I stuck my nose up in the air and joined Laxus' team.

"Really, you're that sore at me? You're going to side with big brother?" He asked.

"Yep! Me and Laxus haven't played together in a while, have we Oniichan?" I looked up to Laxus, who just smirked. Laxus and I were good just by ourselves, but together? We were deadly. We started another round, but it was over in merely minutes. "Yes!" I screeched and gave Laxus a high five. "That is how we do!"**(Get the reference?)** I turned and told Rouge, pointing to the tv.

"What is all the screaming about down here?" My mom asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Just playin' a little game… Mom?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, well, it's time for dinner," she cocked her eyebrow at me before she and Laxus went upstairs. I was about to get up when a sudden shot of pain ran through me. I fell to the ground, but thankfully, I landed on a cushion.

"Lucy?" Rouge was instantly by my side, trying to look me over.

"I'm fine, Rouge, just leave me alone," I grunted as I tried to get up.

"No you're not, idiot," he said as he pushed me back down gently, I fought as he lifted up my shirt partially to reveal my purple, blue and yellow abdomen. He gasped then he stared to shake with rage. "Who did this to you?" he hissed.

"Nobody," I whimpered as his fingers ran along the bruises on my stomach gingerly.

"Don't tell me that," He looked me straight in the eyes. "Was it the Fairies?" he asked me as he poked a bruise slightly.

I whimpered in pain and nodded, "Yes." He growled before he helped me up and took out of the basement. I ran after him just in time to see him saying goodbye to my mother and Mira. He went out the door and I followed after him. "Rouge!" I called after him as he got in his car. He rolled down his window and then gripped his steering wheel with a death grip. "What are you going to do?" I asked him in fear. He didn't answer, but tighten his grip on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. He released his grip on the steering wheel and turned to me.

"I'll come by and see you on Monday," He promised. He leaned out the car window and pecked my cheek. "Take care of those bruises," he ordered me, but I stood there, staring at him, trying to process what he just did. He smiled at me before I backed up slightly and he drove out of the driveway. I stared after him a minute before I headed back inside. After Laxus and Mira left I took a painful shower and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning even more sore than I was yesterday, if that was possible. To say that weekend was complete hell would be an understatement.

On Monday, I groaned as I pulled on some jeans and a loose t-shirt. I pulled my hoodie on after that and left, I didn't bother to eat breakfast. Okay, I did stop by the café and got a doughnut or two… Hey, I'm in pain here, don't judge!

I pulled into the parking lot in school and groaned. I didn't want to do this. If everyone here hated me here, so why bother in coming? I started up the car again, silently, I might add. And was about to pull out of the parking lot when there was a tap on the window. I looked beside me to where a figure stood in front of my window, wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt. I hesitantly rolled down the window; I closed my eyes, waiting for something to splash me in the face. But it never came. I opened my eye to look at a blond guy with a scar over his eyebrow.

"Sting?!" he winced as I screamed, "What are you doing here?!" I asked as I opened my car door and stepped out gracefully.

"Well, I go here now," he told me nonchalantly.

"Why?" I looked around the parking lot to see if anyone recognized him, but thankfully, no one did.

"Rouge comes home last night, all like, 'We're transferring to Fairy Tail High!' So I yelled at him, telling him he was crazy then he told me about… that," he gestured to my abdomen. "And I instantly agreed to come," he lifted up my shirt and hoodie slightly to reveal my bruises right about my waist line. He clicked his tongue in disapproval, "We're gonna get the people who did this to you, Lu-Lu,"

"You can't do much to a girl if you're a guy," I told him. He eyed me before we walked inside the building, I'm not gonna lie, it kinda felt like Sting was my body guard. Sting had told me Rouge had requested that his and Sting's schedules would be the same as mine, so they wouldn't have to leave my side. We walked into my first class, physics. Laxus was still subbing, because he knew a thing or two about physics. Okay, he went to college, and that was his major.

Laxus gave Sting a seat near the front and I went to my seat by the raven haired boy.

"So, who's the blond?" he asked me, "Bodyguard?"

"Yep," I said as I kept my eyes forward.

"Aww… No witty comeback?" he almost whined. I ignored him and kept staring at the black board in the front of the room. "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment," he actually did whined this time.

"Now you listen here—" I turned to face him and was about to yell at him when the door slid open.

There stood Rouge. His hair over most of his eye and in a dark hoodie, jeans and converse, he scanned the room and smiled slightly when his gaze fell on me. I beamed when I realized the only seat left open in the room was the one to the left of mine.

"Rouge," Laxus almost growled, "You sit over there," he pointed towards me and I gave Laxus a grateful smile as he locked eyes with me. He gave me a smile that said 'If he tries anything with you, I'll kill him'. I shivered quietly and turned my attention back to Rouge as he sat down next to me.

I leaned over to him to give him a hug.

"I can't believe you did this," I whispered in his ear.

"Believe it," he gave me a slight smile not visible to the regular person.

At lunch, Rouge, Sting and I made our way to the cafeteria. We opened the doors and the room fell completely silent. I looked around worriedly at the students and scooted behind Rouge a little bit.

"Well, may as well get this over with," A girl sighed with black hair and stepped forward. "Hand the girl over and go back to Sabertooth," She ordered. Rouge scoffed quietly and Sting audibly growled.

"Like hell," Sting growled.

"Now," she said, "Before we hurt you too." She cracked her knuckles as some of the other students stepped forward to join her. It was Rouge's turn to growl. He was about to launch forward to the nearest person when a group stepped between us and the others.

"Let her alone," I recognized the group from Friday, when they were trying to clean some of the stuff from off of my car.

"Step aside, Natsu," The girl sneered.

"Nope," He grinned at her. Out of all things, he was _grinning_ at her.

"Why are you defending the Sabers?"

"They aren't Sabers anymore, they became Fairies as soon as they filled out those transfer papers," The little blue haired girl from physics answered.

"They had no reason to transfer here! They should have stayed at Sabertooth!" A brunette boy yelled.

"They had reason as soon as you laid a hand on Miss Heartfilia," We all whipped our heads around to see one of my older brother's best friends: Freed Justine. My eyes landed on several faculty members behind him, Evergreen, Bixlow, Macao, Wakaba and several others.

But the two that drew most of my attention was Titania Erza Scarlet-Fernandes. She was head of Student Security, a very secretive position. I've met her before, she's scary.

The second person was Jellal Fernandes, Erza's husband. He was second in command of the Student Security. He's scary when you're in trouble, but generally very sweet when you're not. Right now, he was kind of scary. I was just glad his anger wasn't directed to me.

"Natsu, take Miss Heartfilia to Dreyer-sama's infirmary," Jellal ordered. The pink haired boy nodded and stepped towards me. Rouge and Sting shielded me from him before Natsu reassured them he wasn't going to hurt me, then they relaxed and I went with him to my Grandmother's infirmary. I could hear Freed and Erza shout out orders to the students as we walked down the halls, the sound mixed with the heels of our shoes clicking against thee tile floors. As we got to the infirmary, Natsu hesitated to open the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well... Porlyusica-sama is kind of..." he shivered, "Scary."

"She's not that bad," I chuckled, ad opened the door for him, I shuffled past him into the white room. "Gram?" I called, almost earning me a whack to the head by a broom, but it was thankfully caught by Natsu's large hand.

"Porlyusica-sama, she's hurt," Natsu told her.

"I wasn't aiming for my precious grandchild, useless human," Gram hissed.

"Hey, that means you were aiming for me!" Natsu shouted.

"So, what if I was?" She glared at him, and he at her.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Gram, I'm kind of in pain here... so if you could... you know..." I waved my hands slightly to get her attention. She looked over to me and softened her gaze a bit.

"Lay down on the bed," She ordered me as she went to go get some latex gloves on. I did as I was told, then ordered Natsu out of the room. He hesitated then went out as Gram lifted up my shirt to inspect the bruises and cuts. A few minutes later, she was finished rubbing some kind of secretive salve on my abdomen and back. I sat up carefully, I felt much, much better after she patched me up.

"Thanks, Gram," I gave my Grandmother a hug and smiled at her before I exited the infirmary. When I got out to the hallway I was greeted by several people, the group from earlier, Mira, Gramps and Laxus, who looked absolutely outraged and a few other people, including Erza and Jellal.

Erza was the first to speak.

"I apologize, Lucy, I should have known about the attack, but I was looking into vandalism in the biochemistry room," She explained. "You may strike me, if you wish,"

"Um... no thanks, I'm good!" I smiled nervously at her.

"If you're sure, than okay, I withdraw my offer."

"Yes."

"Are you okay, Luce?" I heard Natsu say. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured them all, not just the pink haired boy.

"I'm so glad you're back, Lu-chan! I missed you so much!" The blue haired girl I remembered from long ago as Levi ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you all too," I hummed as I hugged the small girl back and gestured for the rest of the group to join in on the hug. Somehow, Natsu snuck closer to me through the sea of students.

"I missed you most of all, Luce," He whispered in my ear before kissing my earlobe. I glanced to my right to see Rouge and Laxus giving Natsu the death glare. I sighed.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And... That's it! This is the first story I have ever actually finished, did you like it? I hope you did.  
><strong>

** I thought it moved to fast, but whatever, I came up with this on a whim and worked on it most of the week and this is the end result.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
